The Devil Inside
by xLauraFx
Summary: The Doctor's daughter turns up in a rather surprising way- as an enemy ready to sabotage his every move. Desperate to win her back, he attempts to save her from her own mind. But is the Genmis plan more sinister than it seems? Not Jenny from series 4.
1. Chapter 1 Not Myself

I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters, nor am I gaining any amount of profit or personal gain from this story, other than the rewards of putting pen to paper (or keys to screen) and letting my mind flow free. As far as I know, the general storyline is my own, but if it is not I will graciously accept that it is the work of the wonderful writers of Doctor Who, all of the characters belong to them. Enjoy.

The Devil Inside

Chapter One- Not Myself

_My name is Beth. At least, the name I go by. I look fourteen, but my true age tells a different story. _

_I'm looking for my dad. My true flesh and blood. I used to be happy with him and my mother, a long time ago, on a very different planet. I lost my Mum in a war. Not a normal war. I know that my dad were the only ones to survive it. _

_This is the story of how I meet him. Beginning to end. The man I haven't seen since I've been locked in a very different time, grieving, escaping, dreaming. _

_My dad. The man known as the Doctor._

_Except... I'm not quite myself. _

"Something isn't quite right..." the Doctor murmured, looking at the steadily moving console of the TARDIS, while Amy and Rory looked on nervously.  
"Uh, should we even ask what's going on?" Rory asked uncertainly.  
"Probably not, since I don't have the answer." the Doctor's voice was muffled as he darted out of sight. Amy nearly jumped out of her skin as there was a loud bang and the Doctor's angry yells. Rory, however, not adapted to the sometimes bumpy ride of the TARDIS, tripped and fell, skidding along the floor. When he had finished cursing and Amy had helped him up, the Doctor faced them.

"OK, who wants a gold star for remembering the rules?" he asked, clapping his hands together.  
"Oh, me! Goody!" Amy said sarcastically, glaring at him. "I'd rather be told what the hell just happened." she folded her arms expectantly. The Doctor mentally hit himself for faltering under her gaze.  
"Fair enough. Rules first though. Do everything I tell you and don't run off, and..." he looked sheepish. "I've got a new one. Stay calm."  
"Why do we need to stay calm?" Rory looked nervous.  
"Well, we've crashed into a parallel world where we may or may not be alive and we can't get out at this present time because SOMETHING is overriding my controls and we are at risks of our own minds." the Doctor said all this in a rush.  
"Sooo... What do we do?" Amy nibbled her lip and elbowed Rory as he gaped at the Doctor in horrified disbelief. He cleared his throat and tried to stand as if this really didn't bother him at all when inside he was scared out of his wits.  
"We either stay in here and hope whoever or whatever is overriding the system's controls stops so we can escape, or we explore outside and hope we find something else to get us out of here."

"I'd go for the latter so I can continue my work here." I said coolly, strutting towards them, my arms folded, face smug.  
"A-"  
"I'd rather you didn't call me by my first name, _Dad._" my eyes flashed with anger.  
"What happened to you?" he gasped. "You used to be so-"  
"So what? So special, so perfect, so nice? A lot's changed then. What a-" I gave a small fake smile. "Pity."  
"I don't believe for one second you are A-"  
"It's Beth now. Something normal, not out of the ordinary, like you."  
"There is no way you're my daughter. Something is happening here, Beth, and I don't know what it is yet but I will get my daughter back." the Doctor supressed tears, trying to channel his emotions into anger instead. The little good I had left, somewhere deep inside me, felt a stab of pain, quickly covered by uncontrollable rage. He was quick to catch on, and he felt like his heart was being ripped out.

"Did you say she was your daughter?" Amy said in a hushed voice.  
"Oh, sorry. I should have introduced myself more thoroughly." I simpered. "I'm the Doctor's daughter. He didn't bother looking for me. I've been alive for 607 years and not once has he even thought about me-"  
"That's not true!" the Doctor said in anguish.  
"I have two hearts, limited regenerating power, a sonic screwdriver, and his hair colour apparently." I eyed his messy dark hair with distaste.

The Doctor stepped forward, and his dark eyes searched mine. I saw the hollow sadness the memories of Gallifrey had scarred him with, the unshed tears that glistened in his eyes.

My own eyes flashed red.

He took a step back, his mouth slightly open. He circled me. I folded my arms, as if I was bored with the whole procedure. I knew he was trying to analyse what was happening. Rory was pale with shock and Amy's face was ashen at her friend's distress.

"Now, you can go outside and try and stop what's happening, which I think you will fail, or you can stay here while I work on destroying your TARDIS. Your choice."

The Doctor looked at me for a moment, closed his eyes briefly, then opened the door of the TARDIS and checked the atmosphere. Then he beckoned for Amy and Rory to follow. The door swung shut and my dark hair blew back, my long black dress fanning out behind me in the momentum of the slight breeze.

Far away across the surface of the planet, the screams began.


	2. Chapter 2 Search Begins

Again, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters, nor am I gaining any amount of profit or personal gain from this story, other than the rewards of putting pen to paper (or keys to screen) and letting my mind flow free. As far as I know, the general storyline is my own, but if it is not I will graciously accept that it is the work of the wonderful writers of Doctor Who, all of the characters belong to them. Enjoy.

The Devil Inside

Chapter Two- Search Begins

I watched as the Doctor, Amy and Rory went out onto the desolate landscape. The ground was cold grey concrete, the sky an eerie shade of blue-grey. There was no-one in sight apart from the three of them. I watched the scanner, desperately trying not to cry. I knew something bad had happened, I wasn't as horrible as I'd acted. The Doctor, I realised, was my only chance.

"This wasn't how the reunion was meant to go." I whispered. "But let's make it even worse." my voice changed to deep harshness and fury. I gave a sharp intake of breath and stepped back from the console, looking at my hand as if I was seeing someone or something else. My mouth had moved, spoken the words, but I hadn't felt it. It was as if I was being controlled by someone else.

"She knows too much..." a voice hissed. I straightened up, folding my arms.  
"I know what?" I said icily into the empty TARDIS. I was doing my job.

'Stupid Leaders.' I thought, rolling my eyes but continuing to steadily override the TARDIS, trying to ignore the fact I thought, deep in my anger and the fire inside me, I was going mad.

Thirty minutes, twenty-four seconds later the door to the TARDIS opened.

"Nearly there." I gave a fake smile, my eyes flashing red.  
"I highly doubt that." the Doctor muttered. I noticed the absence of his companions.  
"What happened to your friends?" I asked innocently. He walked up to me and looked right into my eyes, barely five centimeters away from me. I automatically flinched back slightly, but pulled myself together and stared right back.  
"It's something to do with souls isn't it? Good and evil?" he asked, still searching my eyes.

"The controls are mine, I'm working on the console now." I turned away from him, but his hand was on my arm in a second, pulling me back gently.  
"You didn't answer my question." he said.  
"Well you didn't answer mine." I replied coolly. We stared at each other for a while before I gave in, desperate to carry on my work.

"Yes." I said finally. "It is something along those lines."  
"I thought so. And my friends were taken by your people." he said, bowing his head briefly before looking at me, his face taut with pain. "It might surprise you to know I want them back."  
"I would never have guessed. Good luck with that." I walked away again, going quickly down the stairs to the second floor and examining some wires carefully, red sonic screwdriver in my teeth.

The Doctor followed me down and watched silently for a few minutes. Then he was at my side again.

"I can help you, Beth." he said softly. I ignored him and kept working. "I know what they did to you and I know how to stop it. But I need you to help me as well."

I paused momentarily, my real self wanting to burst into tears and beg him to get me away from this literal hell. But my other side instantly won, of course. I gave him a look of disdain before turning fully to face him, staying quiet for a few seconds.

"Nice try."

I saw his face fall as I walked away, not concentrating on what I was doing just wanting to stay away from him. I heard his footsteps again.

"Look, you're not going to convince me, OK?" I sighed, not bothering to turn around.  
"No it's not that. I'm really sorry about this." his voice was full of self-loathing.

I heard a vague noise, then everything went black.

Any comments and criticism greatly welcomed :D


	3. Chapter 3 Two Places

Usual copyright reminders reply

Please note 'Genmi' is pronounced 'Jay-en-mee'

Screams. Fire. Shadows.  
Pain. Fear. Terror.  
Loss without gain.  
A civil war like no other.

I'm running frantically, eyes searching desperately for a glimpse, anything for me to know they're safe. The fire burns my eyes, shadows spilling across the ground. There are silhouettes laying on the uneven ground. I see him first, shouting something several meters away. I can't hear the words over the commotion around me. I make to run forward, but instantly distracted. She's there, among the motionless.

The world collapses around me.

I yell her name, scream and shriek and cry, my heart shattering into a thousand pieces. But he's back, dragging me strongly away and I hear his muffled sobs too. I pull away, kicking and screaming, desperate to stay by her side. My bare feet scrape across the ground as I eventually go limp, weak and lifeless, icy tears freezing on my cheeks.

After what felt like eternity, my eyes snapped open. I was in a large, caved room filled with light. I felt a sharp jolt of reality as I realised my eyes and cheeks were wet and the screams were my own in this world. My heart was thudding loudly and I felt a sudden overwhelming sense of nausea before fury that the Doctor had seen this vulnerability.

"Are you insane?" I fumed. My wrist was attached by a rope to a wooden bed.  
"I'm sorry, Beth. Truly sorry." The Doctor's voice was muffled, head in his hands. As I turned my head to the side, I saw him sat on a chair. "I had to talk to you, properly, find out what's going on."  
"Sure you did." I said coolly. "You didn't have to tie me up like some sort of hostage film."  
"You're really different… You could have done anything." His eyes stared into mine. "It may have been the wrong decision, I admit."

"What did you want to talk about then?" I asked, voice still cold.  
"How did they change you?"  
"Change me?" I snorted. "It's me."  
"No it's not."  
"Yes it is…" I said in a bored voice.  
"No it-" his eyes widened. "They didn't. They wouldn't."  
"A little slow, but at least you're there now. And who do you think 'they' is, anyway?"  
"The Genmi's." he whispered. "They found you? How did they find you?" he asked loudly, face full of horror.  
"Please! I found them." I smirked.  
"No you didn't. You wouldn't."  
"Seriously, Doctor. Saying something in the negative fashion doesn't make it untrue." I sighed.

"Why?" he asked quietly.  
"Why should I tell you that?" I asked sweetly.  
"Because I'll help you."  
"Help me with what? I was perfectly fine until you came and tied me up for information. You know, in a tweed jacket and bow tie you're not exactly menacing." I raised my eyebrows.  
"How could I be menacing to you anyway, whatever clothes I'm wearing? To a girl with eyes that flash red and impossibly white skin?"  
"You make me sound like a vampire." I said coolly. He gave a slight smile.  
"I guess that does. Now tell me if this theory is correct."  
"I might do." I said. "If you undo this rope so I can add to my 'bored' look by folding my arms."  
"Promise you won't do anything stupid?" he said softly. I hesitated.  
"Promise." I said eventually.

When I had actually got into my 'bored' stance, the Doctor began to speak.

"The Genmis found you, or you found them, whatever-" he added as I opened my mouth to interrupt. "They recruited you into a project. They split you into two beings using the good and bad, light and dark inside you. Two separate forms, two living bodies, but both very weak. They make you do the opposite of what each mind would, make you oppose your own life. They promised you something, some sort of bargain, or they brainwashed you. Or, of course, they forced you. Am I right?"  
"In a way," I said reluctantly.  
"Why only 'in a way?" he asked.  
"You're right about the project. But it's not really a project…" I cut off, silent for a second. The Doctor waited, looking slightly nervous as my eyes widened.

_"She betrayed us. Go and get her other half." An elderly Genmi says slowly and dangerously.  
"Certainly, sir."  
"Bring her straight to me. Don't stop anywhere and don't let her say a word. If she does, she dies and we do not succeed the Doctor."_

_The woman walks down a thin corridor, barking orders at a few of the people in the cells. They scuttle back, cower against the concrete wall._

_"Come with me, girl." The woman snarls at a pretty but worn out girl with long matted chestnut curls. She stands up, looking extremely nervous. Her blue eyes widen as she catches sight of a young redhead and a man with tousled dark blonde hair. Desperately trying to communicate with them without any words or drawing attention to herself. Quickly digging into the pocket of her long cream coloured dress, she pulls out the tip of something. A sonic screwdriver. Nibbling on her lip, she holds it up briefly in their direction then walks quickly away, hoping against hope they saw and the Leader didn't._

_Once in the view of the Genmi, she shrinks, terrified. Her eyes swim with tears, mind whirling. Seeing two places, being in two places at once, feeling weak and ill in both. _

"_Beth!"_

_Her name wasn't Beth. Everyone in this room knew that, no-one was speaking. But she heard the voice loud and clear as if they were right next to her. A man's voice, filled with panic and fear, yet so familiar._

_She sinks to the floor, mind spinning out of control, wondering what on Gallifrey is going on._

"Beth!"

My eyes closed and I slipped into darkness once more.


	4. Chapter 4 Taken Back

As previously, copyright reminders are obviously still in place. Thank you for the reviews I have received already

"Beth!"

A frantic voice... Calling me. But that wasn't my name, or was it? No... A-

It's your name!  
_No it's not._  
Which is which?  
_Who is who?_  
How can you have conversations with yourself?  
_Don't ask me! If you don't know how do you expect me to know?_  
What?

"I have to go." I panicked, running my fingers through my long black hair. I stood up quickly and walked out until I was right by the console, heading steadily for the door.  
"Wait! Are you alright? What just happened?" the Doctor ran after me.  
"They've got me! The Genmi! But I'm here... I don't understand this at all!" My brain was fighting against itself, trying to see two places, talk to two people at once.  
"One side dies, the other takes the strength but is injured..." the Doctor closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "The Genmi don't have any respect for human life. How many of you have they made?"  
"I'm the experiment!" I gasped, sinking to the floor, head in my hands. "They told me I was the last of the Time Lords but I knew I wasn't... I know they know as well. I don't understand what they're trying to do."

"I think I do." The Doctor crouched next to me. "But I'll need your help to stop it."  
"I can't help you. Only my good side can because it's the opposite of what I'd do. It's really complicated."  
"I'm 907 years old, I think I've seen enough complicated in my time. I know exactly what they're trying to do, just don't know how to stop it... yet."  
"How do you know?" I said tearfully.  
"I've known since you told me you were the 'experiment'." He said gently. "They've been after me since the Time War. They want to change me and turn my bad side against everyone. They want to be the only race left. And I save any species I can, don't I?"  
"So they didn't know if as Time Lords we'd have the same effect as humans?"  
"Exactly."  
"I don't even know how they found me... I don't remember finding them. I saw the TARDIS in Leadworth but my mind goes blank from after I saw it and I can't remember anything more..."

"But haven't you noticed yet?"  
"Noticed what?"

The Doctor was silent for nearly a minute. Once he realised I had no idea what he was talking about, he sat next to me and looked me right in the eye, unblinking.

"The experiment is failing." He whispered. My eyes widened and then narrowed.  
"How do you know?" I snapped.

"Stay quiet and just listen. Don't be distracted. Close your eyes and listen and I'll tell you when to stop. Then tell me what you hear and how you feel."

I glared at him, then did as he said. I was barely breathing.

"Now tell me," he said quietly.  
"I didn't hear anything."

"That's exactly my point." He smiled as if I was missing something very obvious. I thought for a moment.  
"I hate you." I said, but I was smiling and I didn't mean it. It was so obvious; I couldn't believe I'd missed it.  
"But I have ingenious wit as well."  
"You made it sound so technical, I believed you!" I sighed.  
"Technical? Please. I'm a madman. I don't do _technical_." He rolled his eyes and stood up.

The experiment was failing. I knew exactly what the Doctor was talking about. I hadn't felt the surge of anger at all and my eyes hadn't tried to flash red behind my eyelids. I hadn't had voices and images in my head. But the most obvious one was I had controlled my anger. Despite the slight anger that caused me to glare at him I had done as he had told me to which shouldn't have happened. The Genmi's should be the ones telling me what to do.

"What's that?" I asked nervously, as the TARDIS started emitting a long high pitched beep and began shuddering violently.  
"I don't know!" he shouted over the noise.

I tried to pull out any ounce of knowledge I could remember about the TARDIS.  
"Is someone trying to override it like I did?" I yelled as the shuddering and the beep fought to be louder than each other, combining into a horrible racket.  
"No idea!" he was tapping buttons and pulling levers. I staggered across the room, eyes wide with fear.

"Traitor!" I swung round, stumbling as I heard the malevolent voice behind me.  
"Did you hear that?" I asked worriedly, unsure whether it was in my mind or not.  
"Yes!" he said, looking as worried as I felt.

Then it stopped, as suddenly as it had started. The TARDIS went silent and still. I stepped forward warily.  
"You know, you should really use the stabilisers." I said breathlessly.  
"They're not stabilisers, they're 'boring-ers'! And I tried but whatever it was was too strong."  
"OK." I said, exhaling and relaxing slightly, leaning on the bars at the top of the ramp leading up to the door, and trying to stop my thudding heart.

"Traitor!" I heard the voice again. My eyes searched the length and breadth of the TARDIS, scared out of my life.  
"Are they here?" I asked in a choked voice.  
"They can't be. I'll try to get the scanner up and running." He turned away.

I stepped cautiously forward. _There's only one way to find out,_ I thought nervously. My white and shaking hand closed on the door handle.

"No, Beth, no!" the Doctor darted forward.  
"I'm not the one opening it!" I said in horror. I took my hand back as if I'd been burned. The handle was turning by itself. Or by whatever was outside.

Both of us were silent and unmoving. My breath was fast and I was shaking violently with fear as the handle turned slowly. There was a very obvious click.

The door was slammed open, bouncing off the wall, the sound reverberating throughout. A Genmi ran in then pulled me out by my hair. I shrieked, my arms punching any bit of it I could reach.

"Beth!" the Doctor grabbed hold of one of my arms but he was no match for the Genmi. I was dragged, kicking and screaming out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Future Decisions

I spend my life watching Doctor Who on iPlayer, and was watching episode 7- Amy's Choice, and realised the Dream Lord was using the Doctor's bad side to make a whole new person. My story sounds a bit similar, and I've only just realised, so try and bear in mind that I really did think it was quite original. Usual copyright reminders still apply!

I was dragged, refusing to be silent, along the desolate landscape until we reached the lonesome building. I spat insults the whole way there, tears dripping non-stop down my cheeks, completely furious.

And I admit it- terrified.

I was pushed into the long, gleaming room, where Eldren and Ascrim were waiting solemnly. Both were tall and thin, with remarkable red skin and flashing black eyes. The Genmi lead me up to them and I wrenched my arm from his grip, wincing as his nails scratched my bare arms. He bowed to the elderly Genmis then retreated from the room. I rubbed my sore arm gingerly then stood perfectly still, breathing steadily to try and calm my anger and my thudding heart.

"Your father is wrong." Eldren stage-whispered. Ascrim laughed loudly.  
"Don't you feel it? The anger burning through your veins, through your entire body?" Ascrim mocked. I shuddered, trying to prove him wrong. "So weak," Ascrim laughed softly.

I couldn't bear it. I had anger and if anyone deserved to get the force of it, it was these life-thieving Genmis.

"I hate you!" I screamed. "You made me into something I'm not! You turned me against my own Dad!" I started sobbing, collapsing on the wooden floor.

"Quiet, girl!" Eldren snapped.  
"No!" I shrieked. "I've had it with following orders! You make me one person now!" I ordered shrilly.

"Oh you want to be one person?" Ascrim stepped forward, his black eyes like long tunnels, boring into mine.  
"Yes!" I hissed.  
"Then on your own _soul _be it." He smirked and then stalked forward, muttering something in Eldren's ear. I stood there, fists clenched so hard my knuckles were white.

"Then come this way." Ascrim beckoned. An invisible force seemed to push me along, though I wasn't sure. They wouldn't just set me free, no strings attached, and how do you even fix a split soul?

He lead me to a small room where I saw a girl. She had long matted brown hair and nervous blue eyes. I took a step back in shock.

I was looking at _myself._

I got a thundering headache as my brain fought with itself, not sure which side to take.

As one, we sank to the floor. Images flashed between my mind from everything, the whole time.

Gallifrey... My burning home. My burning planet. My years of loneliness.

Then I remembered.

There was no point now though because my brain couldn't take any more information. It was taking, technically, two people's thoughts and memories.

"Stop it!" someone said threateningly. I was in too much pain to recognise the voice and I drifted.

My eyes fluttered open. I remembered something that felt like a dream, but that was impossible. Carbon Copies didn't dream. They weren't human, didn't have the human power of remembering things and mixing them up like the normal human brain did. I was back in the cave like room, filled with lights.

But, hey, Time Lords were different anyway.

"Why is it every time I faint or black out or whatever, you're by my side like a boy at his dying aunt's sickbed?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. The Doctor was sat next to me.  
"Ah, but I saved you. I have a right to see how it works out."  
"You did? I don't remember much." I mused.

"You're one person now." He said gently. "You're back." I gasped and my eyes widened.

"How did you-" I cut off. "Thank you so much." I burst into tears then, but I felt his arms wrap round me in a hug and his cheek press on my hair. My sobs subsided. "I'm sorry... I was so horrible. I mean, I managed to override your TARDIS..." he chuckled softly.  
"It wasn't your fault. I've met the Genmis before. As I said, they have no respect for human life. But I was impressed you managed it. I didn't think you would."  
"That wasn't even the Genmis!" I smiled. "My amazing expertise."

He smiled again.

"So, I need your help getting Amy and Rory back. Did they tell you anything?"  
"They have a plan; you were right about them using your dark side. They mentioned something more but I'm not really sure what. I don't know why they've still got the humans. I'm almost certain they haven't made any humans like me. But they kept them all, and my good side, in cells..."

"Hmm. Why collect humans then not use them? Why not have an experiment like they did for you?"  
"Good question, Doctor." A voice sneered. Ascrim was stood at the door of the TARDIS, looking maddeningly smug.

"Alright, Ascrim, you've tried me and the experiment failed-" I suddenly turned and saw the long blonde curls that cascaded down my back. "Yes! I got my blonde hair back! But perhaps not the time for celebration-"I nibbled my lip, embarrassed as the Doctor cleared his throat loudly. "So you have no reason to harm the Doctor. Seriously I failed! I fail at life! And I never thought I could say that as a beneficial element to a speech so that's amazing but ANYWAY, why not just creep back and live in PEACE on your planet and leave everyone alone. And release all the people, including Rory and Amy."

"You self-centred little girl-" Ascrim started.  
"Don't you dare insult her." The Doctor snarled, striding forward and looking Ascrim straight in the eye. "Apologise."  
"No." Ascrim hissed.

Within barely a second, Ascrim was pinned against the wall in the Doctor's strong grip, his sonic screwdriver pointed at his head in a menacing way.

"Apologise." He repeated. Ascrim's jaw clenched, but he turned to look at me.  
"Sorry." He said, disgruntled. The Doctor reluctantly let him go, brushing his hands on his trousers. I welled up, tears sparkling in my eyes. I could tell the Doctor noticed, but he was tactful enough not to say anything, and I brushed them away quickly.

"Now how did you get inside the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked.

Ascrim, realising he had underestimated the Doctor's strength, nodded his head towards me. My hand flew to my mouth as I remembered.

"How could I have forgotten?" I groaned.  
"What?" the Doctor asked worriedly.  
"They've controlled me for twenty Earth years. They've been inside my brain and know everything about me and all the knowledge I have is now theirs as well."  
"Correct." Ascrim said, his expression smug again.

"We are not evil Doctor. We allow redemptions and negotiations. You have a choice. Little Beth here-" I opened my mouth to protest to both 'little' and 'Beth' but the Doctor held up a finger to silence me. Ascrim smirked slightly at his put-down, and then continued. "We have grown to love and loathe, but we'd rather like her back. She has proved very helpful. So, you release Beth for your friends and we will free everyone else as well. We will live with the knowledge that we have a small victory."

"Not a-" the Doctor began.  
"Deal." I said immediately.  
"NO!" the Doctor yelled as Ascrim stepped forward.

"I'll leave you two to have a little discussion." Ascrim smirked. A blue light encased him and he disappeared.

"You are not going back there," he said firmly.

"My life for a hundred human's lives?" I asked. "I don't see that as being such a bad exchange."  
"I've just got you back." The Doctor said sadly. "I can't just let you walk out of here."  
"I bet you anything I'll escape." I grinned cheekily.  
"What if you don't?" he sighed. The grin slipped from my face.  
"Then you do what you've been doing for years- travel with companions, stop planets blowing up etc etc..." I smiled proudly. "And I'll stay here and be as annoying as possible to those Genmis." My eyes darkened.  
"Like that will be difficult. Isn't being annoying your natural talent?" the Doctor smirked.  
"You are very cruel." I smiled.

"You're not going back." He repeated suddenly.  
"Yes I am. Then everyone will be free." I said. "Ugh, that sounds like a really cheesy line from a movie."  
"Oh you are so not going back."  
"Oh I so am."  
"No you're not. I am."

I stared at him.  
"Not in a million years. You are not giving up yourself."  
"Well there is no way you're going back to them. The only thing they will swap you for is me so it's quite simple."

"I'll walk right out of this door and teleport myself to the building and hand myself over to stop you doing it." I said, jaw tight with determination.  
"No you won't."  
"I so will."

I turned around and started walking. The Doctor grabbed my arm.  
"Not so fast Ashmaya." 

I got a lump in my throat. My name sparked so many memories.  
"I have to, Dad." Two could play at this game. I could see what those three letters had on him as well.

"B-but... There has to be another way!" I could see him thinking furiously, terrified to let me go.  
"I can safely say there isn't." I said, knowing my future was decided.

N'aww! I couldn't resist having the Doctor stick up for his little girl, or Ashmaya being a tad feisty. I hope you liked this chapter as it's my favourite I've written so far and I also hope you like Ashmaya's name! I wanted her to have a name slightly like the ones on Earth, and reasons will be released in future chapters. I feel a bit bad posting such a horrible decision for the Doctor as well, but he's had a lot of horrible decisions in his lifetime. Reviews greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6 Escape Rescue

Thanks for even more reviews! I now have five and I'm very chuffed :D

"We'll go together." He said decisively.  
"Oh yes, because Amy and Rory will have no problem flying the TARDIS and a hundred people home at all." I said sarcastically. That got him thinking.

"All right, this is what's going to happen. IF you're absolutely sure, you go back. They release everyone then I'll come and rescue you."  
"That's blackmail. You don't normally blackmail, you're all about fairness." I raised my eyebrows.  
"Yes, that's me, Mr Fair. When you're not involved."  
"Oh." I said, nibbling my lip. "OK, if you want to initiate rescue then fine, I doubt I'll be able to stop you. But if it fails I want you to walk out of here. Don't waste time trying to get me, just take everyone home and make sure Rory and Amy are safe, yes?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Just don't annoy the Genmis too much. I'd rather rescue you when you're alive."  
"Don't make me change my mind!" I warned with a grin.  
"I'd love it if you did." He said sincerely. I rolled my eyes.  
"Nice try. OK, I'll be off then."  
"Wait..." the Doctor said uncertainly. I looked at him questioningly. "I just want to say that I think you're being really brave... and I'm proud of you." He said nervously. A few tears sparkled in my blue eyes.  
"Thanks... Dad." I smiled. With a quick wave, I backed slowly out of the door.

I gave a little shiver as I heard breathing and footsteps behind me.

"Do you want me die of shock before you take me in?" I said furiously as I swung round and saw the same Genmi who had dragged me from the TARDIS the last time.  
"Not at all, I am merely here to assist in your teleportation." He said smugly.

In a split second, I was in the same room as Eldren and Ascrim once more. They bared their teeth in what was supposed to be a smile. It certainly didn't reach their black eyes. I remained stony-faced.

"OK. I'm here now, so free the others." I sighed.  
"Oh no, I don't think we'll do that." Eldren smirked.  
"_What?_" I gasped. "Tell me you're joking."  
"Not a joke, girl, don't be ridiculous. We don't make jokes that often, surprisingly enough."

"There are no others. They were Genmis in disguise." Ascrim said smugly. I gaped at him.  
"What about Amy and Rory then?" I asked mutinously.  
"Amy and Rory are... well, I would say fine but it might not be appropriate." He pressed some sort of remote and a live video of them. They were in some sort of cell, chained up.

"You are despicable. You lie and blackmail and yet you still just stand there and smile." I snarled.  
"But we aren't the only ones who were planning blackmail, were we?" Eldren chuckled. It was a short, humourless laugh. 

I didn't know what to say. The horrible truth was that he was right.

"I didn't start all of this off though. Do you see me going round splitting souls?"  
"No, but you were one."  
"And whose fault was that?" I asked.

It was Eldren's turn to not have an answer. With a sweep of his cloak he left the room. Ascrim clicked his fingers and two guards dragged me to a cell.

I guessed they didn't know about Sonic Screwdrivers. Or weren't smart enough to put a guard outside my door. And were stupid enough to only chain one of my hands. My plan was almost too easy to work out.

I managed to fall asleep for an hour or two. I knew I'd need a bit more strength to rescue Amy and Rory.

When the minute section of light in my room had darkened, I silently slipped my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and zapped the chain. Rubbing my red wrist gingerly, I opened the door as well and crept out, still silent.

My eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and I tiptoed through the corridor. I would have to trust my own judgement to try and find were Amy and Rory were.

I searched through the giant rabbit warren. It took me nearly half an hour and a lot of hiding in shadows before I heard faint human voices. Excitedly, I crept towards them.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Amy and Rory were sat, talking miserably and holding hands, on the cold stone floor. After a brief check up and down the corridor, I opened their door.

"Ash!" Amy said delightedly, forgetting to be quiet. "Your hair!" she said, quieter.  
"You really want to go through my hair now?" I asked amusedly. She blushed. I freed them both then the three of us walked cautiously out.

"Unauthorised species in corridor twenty-four. I repeat, unauthorised species in corridor twenty-four." A voice boomed around us. Red lights began flashing and I looked round. Rory had gone as white as a sheet and Amy looked incredibly nervous.

I waited for the Genmis to surround us, possibly kill us but none came.

"This says this is corridor twenty-eight." Amy said, squinting through the darkness at a metal sign on the concrete wall.  
"If it's him I'll kill him myself." I muttered. "Come on guys." I began running, hoping that left was the right way to go.

Only one Genmi had got to the corridor when we skidded round the corner.

"I've come to collect Ashmaya, Rory and Amy." The Doctor said cheerfully, backing slowly away as Ascrim advanced on him.  
"Stay behind me." I said under my breath to Amy and Rory. I tiptoed forward as Ascrim pulled out a sinister looking weapon.  
"Ah. Now, those are very lethal you know, I'm pretty much a, uh, taxi service." His eyes widened as I appeared behind Ascrim.

"Not so fast, sunshine." I snarled. Taking Ascrim by surprise, I grabbed the weapon, turned it into a useless form of metal with my screwdriver, then hit him over the head with it. I wasn't a killer, but it knocked him out.  
"Aha, should have known I could rely on my daughter. And you've brought Amy and Rory as well. Splendid." The Doctor grinned.  
"Duck!" I yelled suddenly. A Genmi was behind the Doctor, about to fire. We all shot to the ground as fast as the bullet left his gun. It hit the wall behind us and set some sort of emergency water system off.

"OK everyone, run!" the Doctor shouted. We all sped in the opposite direction. We were soaked in seconds, and the floor was slippery. I grabbed Amy's wrist to pull her along.

I lead the way, trying to use my knowledge of the building fast and efficiently to get us to an exit. The Genmis were gaining speed, hot on our heels. I was surprised we weren't surrounded.

Unless I spoke too soon.

We all skidded to a stop as several more Genmis approached us, their skin resistant to the water. The Genmis behind us stopped too. I winced.

"You are surrounded. Do not attempt to move or you will be shot. Follow your instructions and your life may be spared." Eldren stepped forward, his cold eyes on me.

"Still such a traitor." He tutted. "You could've been great as one of us. Such a pity."  
"I'd rather die than stay with you lot for the rest of my life." I said quietly. He slapped me, quick and sharp across the cheek. I heard Amy and Rory gasp.

"You're going to pay for that!" the Doctor dived forward. In horrifying slow motion, I saw several guns behind him rise.  
"No, Dad, don't" I shouted.

It was too late. The Doctor had darted forward angrily to protect me.

And several shots had been fired.

~~~~~

Hope you liked it everyone! I would love more reviews if possible!


End file.
